


[TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Doctor Strange saving lives, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), TTSPodfic, battle of snark and wits, or at least patching up cuts and bruises, references to Avengers Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: After the battle of New York, Stephen is called in to work at the ER, crowded with civilians injured during the alien attack.One reluctant patient in particular is bound to make his day even worse (or maybe...just maybe...a little better).
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: [TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554685
Kudos: 12





	[TTS Podfic] Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745818) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



> I originally converted this for my own listening pleasure, but lantia4ever gave me permission to post it. I am working on converting the rest of the series.

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w1bo4t5kzwc6o1y/Of_Overqualified_Hands_and_Pi_Figures.mp3/file). 8.57MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
